Pensamientos de un microsegundo
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Nico esperaba cualquier cosa. Esperaba que Hazel le presentara algún simpático hijo de Venus o una aguerrida hija de Marte. Esperaba que Hazel le enseñara, quizás, un animal que no se asustara con los hijos de Plutón. O Hades, como sea. Hubiera esperado incluso un titán furioso y sediento de sangre. Todo menos un par de ojos verde mar que lo miraban fijamente.


**Pensamientos de un microsegundo**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_: Jamás sería tan mala como para dejar a Nico solo_.

[Todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan. Yo utilizo sus personajes (y algunas frases del libro "El hijo de Neptuno") sin fines de lucro.]

* * *

><p>Esto puede contener spoilers de<em> "El hijo de Neptuno"<em> y "_La casa de Hades_". Advertidos quedan.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola! —gritó Hazel—. Traigo a un amigo.<p>

Nico esperaba cualquier cosa. Esperaba que Hazel le presentara algún simpático hijo de Venus o una aguerrida hija de Marte. Esperaba que Hazel le enseñara, quizás, un animal que no se asustara con los hijos de Plutón. O Hades, como sea. Hubiera esperado incluso un titán furioso y sediento de sangre.

Todo menos un par de ojos verde mar que lo miraban fijamente.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Hades, por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer _él_, _justo él_, allí? ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que aparecer donde Nico estaba?

¿Por qué Percy Jackson siempre se atravesaba en su camino?

Como si Nico no tuviera suficiente con su recuerdo. Con el recuerdo de un Percy simpático, amable y comprensivo que siempre estaría para él como un buen amigo.

Un recuerdo que Nico odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Percy siendo un buen amigo.

Porque Nico no lo quería como un buen amigo.

Nico no lo quería.

No podía quererlo.

Porque quererlo significaba demostrar sentimientos y Nico no sabía si podría controlar esos sentimientos.

Porque Percy le provocaba más que simples sentimientos. Percy Jackson le provocaba mucho más.

Le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, del cual a duras penas se liberaba. Le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago que podría haber encontrado agradable si él no estuviera tan aterrorizado de exteriorizar sus sentimientos. Le provocaba un casi imperceptible dolor en el estómago. Provocaba un ritmo acelerado en su corazón; un corazón que parecía sólo latir con la presencia de Percy.

Porque Percy Jackson le provocaba ese sentimiento que sólo había sentido una vez por su familia. Ese sentimiento que Nico no podía, _no debía_, tener por Percy.

Amor.

Porque estaba mal, por supuesto. ¿Un hijo de Hades enamorado de un hijo de Poseidón? ¿Un joven taciturno enamorado de un joven alegre? ¿Un muchacho solitario enamorado de un muchacho con una novia hermosa? ¿Un muchacho enamorado de un muchacho?

Nico venía de una época antigua; una época en la que un chico no podía estar enamorado de un chico. Una época donde ser lo que Nico era estaba mal. Y aunque los tiempos habían cambiado Nico seguía aterrado de exteriorizar lo que sentía. No podía hacerlo. No podía. Y el terror de que Percy se enterara acrecentaba sus miedos.

Ah, y también estaban las pesadillas, por supuesto. Pesadillas en las que Annabeth no existía y Percy se daba cuenta de que, en el fondo, Nico era divertido y alegre. Pesadillas donde Percy estaba más cerca de lo normal y sus labios se encontraban en un beso cálido con sabor a mar.

Pesadillas donde Percy lo elegía a él.

Pesadillas que provocaban que Nico despertara sudando y, a veces, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos negros, sabiendo que lo que soñaba era imposible. Y esa reflexión hacia que tuviera más ganas de llorar.

Porque Percy jamás estaría a su alcance. Porque Percy estaría siempre un paso adelante de él, de la mano con Annabeth, riendo a carcajadas, mientras Nico, solitario y misterioso se quedaba cada vez más atrás, islándose de los demás, solo. Completa y absolutamente solo...

Se obligó a volver a la realidad. A la realidad donde Percy mirar lo observaba con curiosidad, como intentando adivinar de dónde lo conocía. Percy no sabía quién era Nico. Eso era bueno. Porque así, le costaría menos ocultarse de él. Alejarse de la mirada verde mar y la sonrisa blanca. Alejarse de Percy era su única opción porque si se quedaba cerca de él, algo malo sucedería. Lo sabía.

Aunque jamás se alejaría del todo, pensó. Porque Percy siempre estaba presente.

—Este es Percy Jackson —dijo Hazel, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No había pasado más de un microsegundo entre el contacto de los ojos verdes con los negros, pero para Nico parecía haber pasado una eternidad

Como si Nico no supiera quién era Percy. El causante de sus pesadillas, el terror bajo sus párpados, la razón de su insomnio constante y su afán de soledad.

—Es un buen tipo —continuo Hazel. Claro que era un buen tipo, pensó Nico con amargura—. Percy, te presento a mi hermano, el hijo de Plutón.

Nico se obligó a recobrar la compostura; Percy no lo recordaba. Quizás podría intentar evitarlo para que el terror de exteriorizar sus sentimientos no lo afectara. Para que el terror del amor no correspondido no lo hiriera. Para que el amor no lo matara. Con esfuerzo, alargó la mano.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo, saboreando su propia mentira—. Soy Nico di Angelo.

* * *

><p><em>Esta es mi primera incursión en el universo de Percy Jackson. Y es, también, mi primera incursión en el tema de una relación homosexual (unilateral, pero sigue siendo una relación), así que espero haber salido victoriosa de ambos temas. <em>

_Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre este momento porque la pareja de Nico y Percy, la unilateral (o sea, la que es de verdad), me gusta muchísimo. Y bueno, pensando qué podría escribir que no afectara al canon pero que sí sirviera de algo, surgió esto con inspiración de la imagen de portada, que le pertenece a Viria, quien es una excelente artista._

_En fin, dejo mis divagaciones. Espero que les haya gustado._

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
